Um Presente de Aniversário
by As Perversas
Summary: Para quê serve afinal um aniversário, eu penso? Uma data em que todo o dia a pessoa recebe presentes, ou então apenas um Muitos Anos de Vida... Muitas Felicidades... Muita paz... Muita saúde e etc [homenagem a Silverghost]


**_Um presente de Aniversário_**

N/A: Bem, a fic é uma homenagem a nossa querida escritora, que hoje, completa 19 aninhos. Nasceu de uma conspiração de três integrantes da nossa família surtada ( Mylla, Tha e Lisa ), eu pus as idéias em prática. A Tha me ajudou a escrever uma parte. A Mylla deu idéias, além da Belle Lolly e a Dynha ( que agüentava as minhas perguntas ).

Para não ser egoísmo da minha parte, irei explicar um pouco sobre as Perversas.

Ela é a nossa família da net. /como eu disse... um pouco... huahahahaha./

Para vocês não ficarem boiando...aqui está a árvore Genealógica da nossa família.

Matriarca: Luisa Hedler (Lily Dragon)

Filhas de Luisa:  
Juliana Montez (Ju Montez)  
Maria Fernanda (Dynha Black)  
Luciana Darce (Silverghost)  
Kamylla Silva (Mylla Evans)

Filha da Dynha:  
Jéssyca Karine (Jeh Black)

Filha da Silver:  
Thaís Assis (Thaisinha)

Filhas da Mylla:  
Letícia Silva (Lisa Black)  
Stephanie Marques (Belle Loly Potter Black)  
Izabelle Casseb (Belle Belle Black )  
Gabriela Costa (Gabizinha Black)

Filhas da Tha:  
Clarissa Wolff (Gween Black)  
Mariana Coelho ( Mari-Buffy )  
Cinthia Nenevé (Srta. Wheezy)

Filha da Clah:  
Maiara Viégas (Mimi Granger)

Família grande não? Huahahahahahaha. Espero que eu não tenha me esquecido de ninguém. E, esclarecendo mais uma coisa. As Filhas da Mylla, minhas manas: Gabi, Belle Belle, Belle Lolly ( as duas últimas são gêmeas ), são filhas do Sirius ( além de mim, é claro...huahahahahha). E bem... a Mamys Mylla não se dá muito bem com ele.  
Bom... acho que não tem mais nada... só que, algumas pequenas coisas sobre as fics dela, quem não leu e não gostar de spoilers... acho melhor não ler...

Quanto ao fato de sempre se falar sobre "Você não pode comer isso", é que a Luh está impossibilitada de come-los, por enquanto.

Bem, acho que é só.

**Cap Único**

_Para quê serve afinal um aniversário, eu penso? Uma data em que todo o dia a pessoa recebe presentes, ou então apenas um "Muitos Anos de Vida... Muitas Felicidades... Muita paz... Muita saúde e etc" - pausa para observação o etc é o mais legal... huahahahha. – Podemos pensar em mil e uma coisas, não?._

_Tiago – Mas para nós - por que será que o Sirius sempre tem que começar com o eu?Se todo mundo está presente? -, os MAROTOS, o aniversário, entre todos os etc, tem uma coisa em todo especial... aprontar._

_Sirius__ – E dessa vez nós faremos QUESTÃO de aprontar. Se ela sempre aprontou com a gente, está na hora de revidar..._

_Tiago – Quantas vezes ela não me separou da Lily - se lembrando de Thanatus..._

_Remo – Bom, não tenho muito o que me queixar... er, bem, eu acho._

_Sirius__ – Ela MATOU a Su... Me fez sofrer que nem um condenado por causa da Camile... Me fez pagar o maior mico vestido de mulher._

_Tiago – Nos fez virar mulheres..._

_Remo – Vocês mesmos que quiseram..._

_Tiago – Ela que ME MATOU!_

_Remo – Isso é relativo, você ainda está vivo..._

_Tiago – Por que será que ele tem que sempre me cortar?_

_Remo – Porque eu simplesmente amo fazer isso._

_Tiago – Grande amigo você é._

_Lisa – Não falei, Tha? Eu sabia que isso nunca ia dar certo... Será que vocês querem acabar logo com isso para começarmos logo a fic?_

_Silencio. _

_Sirius__ – Ok, vocês venceram._

Aquela era mais uma bela manhã ensolarada em Recife. Luciana abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou várias e várias vezes, contudo, aquela névoa branca ainda se encontrava a sua frente. Estaria ela precisando aumentar o grau dos seus óculos? Tornou a piscar, ligeiramente aborrecida.

-Bom dia! – Ah, e olha só, ela fal...FALA?

Num pulo ela levanta-se da cama. A coisa, que estava de cabeça para baixo, virou-se lentamente no ar e sorriu marotamente.

-T-Tiago?

-Surpresa! – o "fantasma" ajeitou os óculos ( "E fantasmas têm óculos?" ) e passou a mão pelos cabelos brilhantes.

-Mas... como.. onde... por que? – ela balbuciou lentamente, meio ( só meio?) atordoada e sentou-se na cama bruscamente.

-Vim te assombrar. – ele falou risonho. – Você não me matou em Hades?

Ela apenas o fitou com um olhar cortante.

-Por que você tem sempre que me lembrar isso?

Ele voou lentamente até ficar de frente para ela.

-Hum... é a primeira vez que conversamos. Pelo menos você viva e eu como fantasma.

Se bem que... dá outra vez, foram as três personalidades suas. – ele passou a mão pelo queixo pensativo.

-Bem, eu não posso simplesmente me dividir em três, se é isso que quer que eu faça. – ela falou rapidamente.

-Sabe, nunca achei que seria tão divertido ser fantasma. – ele riu alegremente e ela revirou os olhos. - Invertemos os papéis agora. Só lamento o fato de não ter três personalidades. Seria interessante brigar comigo mesmo.

-Interessante brigar consigo mesmo? – ela indagou. – Maluco.

-Nunca disse que fui normal. Mas, e então, por que você me matou?

-Como assim?

-A morte doeu, sabia? – ele falou tristemente. – Pense em quantas pessoas morreram ao ler o capítulo...

-Morreram? Não exagera, também! – ela falou irritada. – Ah, desculpe... me esqueci que você exagera um pouquinho nas coisas. – completou irônica.

-Choraram, então. A pessoa não pode morrer de chorar?

-Morrer de chorar? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu não posso fazer nada. – ela disse seriamente enquanto colocava os óculos. – Você está morto na história de Harry Potter. Você procurou a pessoa errada para assombrar, Tiago. A _sua _escritora mora a muitas léguas daqui.

-Mas... só por que a minha escritora me matou, não significaria que você tinha que me matar também.

-Você não ficou satisfeito com Mistérios de Londres?

-E se eu morrer na continuação? Eu não quero morrer de novo. – ele falou indignado.

Ela apenas sorriu misteriosamente.

-Se você continuar a torrar a minha paciência com esses tipos de perguntas, aí, sim, você terá uma morte bem merecida.

Tiago exibiu uma feição contrariada.

-Você não pode me matar novamente. – ele cruzou os braços pomposamente. – Já estou morto mesmo...

-A morte é relativa, você está morto agora. Mas, nas minhas fics – pelo menos na maioria – você ainda está vivo.

Ele suspirou.

-Por que será que o Remo me persegue até quando ele não está presente?

-É questão de lógica, Tiago. – ela sorriu sarcasticamente. – Pense como seria divertido. Morrer de formas diferentes... Mudaria a rotina. Não seria mais aquele monótono e rápido Avada Kedrava.

Tiago não gosto nada do brilho que ele viu no olhar de Luciana. Engoliu em seco

-E como você me mataria... hum, novamente?

-Não sei... – ela falou pensativa. – Posso pensar, se você quiser.

Ele apenas sorriu amarelo.

-Hum, o que veio fazer aqui? Além de me assombrar?

-Não é seu aniversário? – ele franziu o cenho. – Ou eu me enganei?

-Ah, sim, é! – ela abriu um fraco sorriso. – Mas... por que está tudo parado? Deserto? E. hum... esquisito?

-Boa pergunta. Isso eu também gostaria de saber... – ele falou seriamente.

-Você não sabe?

-Hey, eu tenho a obrigação de saber tudo? – ele murmurou indignado. – Pergunte a ela! – ele apontou para cima.

-Ela quem? – ela o fitou confusamente.

-A autora dessa fic, oras. ( pelo menos a que está escrevendo agora). Ela me ama tanto que já me colocou morto.

_"Pense no lado bom, Tiago, você não precisou morrer para virar fantasma, você já apareceu um fantasma"_

-Lisa Black? – ela pergunta rapidamente.

-Essa mesma. – ele resmungou emburrado. – Garanto que se fosse o Sirius ela NÃO faria isso.

_"Ele ainda tem raiva de mim por eu ter feito a Lily trair ele... huahahahahahaha."_

Tiago e Luciana olham feio para cima.

_"Ops, não vou mais me intrometer na história. Continuem, sim?" _

-Obrigado. – disse Tiago seriamente, voltando olhar para Luciana. – Hum, onde estávamos mesmo?

-Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou indo tomar um banho.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe?

Luciana, que àquela altura já procurava uma roupa dentro do guarda-roupa, virou-se calmamente para encara-lo, um pouco corada.

-Eu acho que... uma certa ruiva não vai gostar nada dessa frase.

-E qual o problema? A Lily não me traiu com o Sirius? Por que eu não posso trai-la também?

-Tiago, guarde os seus problemas conjugais para você e para a Lílian.

-Pena. – ele sorriu marotamente e deitou-se na cama.

Luciana abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, completamente indignada.

-Quem te deu permissão para se esbanjar na minha cama?

-Eu não estou me esbanjando na sua cama, até por quê, não tenho corpo para isso.

Ela exibiu um sorriso amarelo no que Tiago a fitou risonho.

-Tem razão... – ela falou depois de algum tempo. – Mas de qualquer modo, não me agrada a idéia de te ver deitado na minha cama.

-Por quê? Te faz ter idéias?

Ela apenas revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

-Céus, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Quer que eu numere? – ele falou risonhamente e começou a contar com os dedos. – Tudo começou em Hades...

Em algum lugar não muito longe dessa fic...

_"Você achou estranho o fato de eu ter colocado o Tiago assim? Se bem que... depois das primeiras linhas, ele me fugiu ao controle..._ "

**_"Normal. E bom, eu acho que ele estava engraçado. Um bom jeito de começar o dia do seu aniversário. Mamma com certeza gostou. Ela talvez só não admita... mas espere até o fim do dia, sim..."_**

_"Isso é só o começo."_

Pausa para risada maléfica.

**_"Sabe, eu gostaria de ser Luciana. Quer dizer, ter os Marotos pra si um dia inteiro... Não, é melhor não. Ela não sabe o que a espera."_**

Nova pausa pra risada maléfica.

_"Imagine o que o Sirius vai fazer com ela..."_

**_"Sim, só imagino. Ainda mais que ela matou Susan em Hades. E Remo, claro, revoltado que só por causa de Tonks."_**

**Revoltado por causa da Tonks? Eu?"**

**_"Remo, o lugar de você é lá embaixo!"_**

_"É sim, lobinho, eu bem que queria você pra mim... Mas seu coração beta mais rápido pela mocinha de cabelos rosas. Agora, desça logo!"_

**"Hunft, não podemos nem assistir de camarote"**

Risos nem tão maléficos são ouvidos.

**_"Claro que não, lobinho. Nós mandamos aqui, vocês são meros brinquedinhos a nossa mercê, mas quem sabe, se você for bonzinho, eu te faço meu agregado."_**

Pisca o olha maliciosa.

Remo cora furiosamente.

**"Er, bem..."**

_"Poxa, priminha, você deixou o lobinho sem ação..."_

**_"Fazer o que? É nisso que dá ser perversa e bom, pervertida também. Mas abafa a última parte"_**

Risos

_"Bom, não é melhor continuarmos... a Luh já está desabando de sono lá embaixo"_

-... E agora teve essa última fic, promessas. Aquelas Cruciatus doeram, sabia?

Luciana, que já estava caindo levemente de sono na cadeira, ajeitou o corpo e o fitou tediosamente.

-Você não pode simplesmente ficar calado nem quando está no outro mundo? Meu Deus, você conseguiu ser mais monótono do que o Binns!

-Eu, mas monótono do que aquele fantasma idiota? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha brilhante e reprimiu uma careta. – Hey, será que tédio fantasmagórico é contagioso? Merlim, socorro, será que eu estou destinado a passar o resto dos meus dias como um sucessor daquele professor insuportável?

-Tiago, não exagera.

-Eu disse que você conseguiu ser mais monótono do que o Binns, mas não virou necessariamente um Binns.

- Você tem certeza?

-Sim, tenho. Agora possosaber o que você ainda pretende fazer aqui? – ela perguntou emburrada. - E por que está aqui?

-É coisa dessas autoras malucas. Eu sei dos pensamentos delas. – ele cochichou para Luciana. – Uma está pensando em matar a Lisa da fic dela para deixar a Marlene no lugar. Ela já até assinou como Marlene Black. Sabe, é chato quando uma consciência nova aparece. Já a outra, bem... me deixa doido porque a Lilian sempre nega fogo para mim... se é que me entende. - ele sorriu marotamente no que Luciana revirou os olhos. - Elas querem me enlouquecer de vez, eu sei disso!

-Sim, e o que isso tem a ver com você...

-Pense... elas são doidas! Podem fazer qualquer coisa agora que somos meros personagens nas mãos - ou seria dedos? – delas!

Ele levitou no ar e passou a rodar levemente pelo quarto.

-Eu já fui traído uma vez...uma delas colocou pontas na cabeça do Pontas, está entendendo? Elas podem fazer com que eu desapareça...:

-Você faz parte da consciência delas - e eu também agora - e consequentemente... Ah, que é isso, estou agora a tentar filosofar com um fantasma!

-E o que os fantasmas fazem além de conversar?

Ele voou para perto de Luciana, ficando cara a cara com ela.

-Er... Falar e lamentar sobre a sua morte? É bem melhor do que desilusões amorosas de um fantasma personagem que foi traído em outra fic.

-Posso fazer uma coisa? - ele sorriu marotamente.

Luciana corou um pouco.

-O quê?

O rosto de Tiago aproximou-se lentamente dela. Ela recostou-se desesperada no encosto da cadeira ao perceber que uma luz surgiu ao redor dele e seu corpo tomava cores novamente.

Tiago sentiu os pés no chão...

Ele estava muito perto agora...

-Ai! - exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

**_"Quase..."_**

-O que você pretendia? - ela murmurou enquanto massageava a testa.

-Passar por dentro de você? Sempre tive vontade de fazer isso.

-Ah, tá... E, você acabou de virar um fantasma novamente.

-Meu Merlim, eu mereço... - ele falou num suspiro. - Hum, onde estávamos?

-Você não vai querer me ultrapassar novamente, vai? - ela perguntou receosa.

-Se eu tentasse mais rápido... - ele sorriu marotamente.

-Nem vem! - ela respondeu emburrada.

-Ok, ok!

-Que tal você lamentar da sua nova morte?

-Acho que não seria uma boa idéia eu começar a ficar lamentando a minha morte, pelo menos para você, é claro. Pense bem antes de pedir qualquer coisa...

-Por quê? - ela indagou curiosamente.

-Eu vou te perseguir o dia inteiro...

-E para quê tudo isso? - ela indaga ao que parecia ser a milésima vez...

-Sei lá, estou achando divertido.

-Céus, eu não mereço isso. - disse ela escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

-Ah, Lu... posso te chamar de Lu, não? - ele NÃO esperou resposta. - Você espera alguém mais merecível do que eu?

-Entendo agora porque a Lily demorou tanto para ficar contigo... - ela falou num suspiro. - ela teve que analisar - e muito - a situação.

Pausa para as autoras discutirem...

_"Poxa, eu realmente lamentei o fato do Sirius não ter aparecido agora... - voz chorosa"._

**_"Ah, Lety, é só fazer com que ele apareça... não esqueça, quem manda aqui, somos NÓS!"_**

Faz um 'V' de vitória com os dedos.:

_"Mas... ele sumiu! AQUELE CACHORRO!Ele se recusa a aparecer agora, diz que a entrada dele precisa ser triunfal...u.u'"_

**_"Não acredito nisso. Quem manda aqui mesmo? ¬¬ Bom, se ele quer uma entrada triunfal, será que nós a daremos a ele. Sinceramente, na minha opinião, Remo é mais gostoso que Sirius..."_**

_"Mas eu prefiro o Sirius..."_

Risos

**_"Sim, sim, você fica com o cachorro e eu com o lobo. Pelo menos pra nenhuma sobrou o veado..."_**

_"HeHeHeHe"_

Silêncio, som de grilos ao fundo.

**_"Hum...certo, vamos voltar a verdadeira brincadeira"_**

-Sou seu anjo da guarda, esqueceu?

-Então quer fazer o favor de se comportar como um e ficar calado?

Luciana andava impaciente pela sala, sendo seguida por Tiago em seu encalce. Era seu aniversário, alguém mais deveria aparecer, mas antes, ela precisava se livrar de sua "sombra". Que a impedia de ir sozinha para qualquer lugar... até mesmo o...

-Você sabia que o banheiro é um lugar extremamente privativo? - ela reclamou pela terceira vez que tentara entrar e ele fizera menção de segui-la.

-Fazer o que, Lu! Eu tenho a missão de fazer sua "perturbação de aniversário".

Ele continuou a encara-la com uma feição angelical.:

-Mas eu pretendo entrar nele SOZINHA! Tiago, eu estou... apertada.

-Oh, que grande oportunidade, presenciar uma mulher no banheiro... ou sofrendo pra usá-lo.

Ela bufou de raiva e fez menção de avançar para cima de Tiago e esgana-lo. Depois, com um olhar arregalado, lembrou-se que ele era um fantasma agora. Suspirou irritadamente, virando-se bruscamente e voltando a andar.

O telefone tocou. ,Ela se virou ansiosa, esperando que fosse sua salvação.

-_Seven__ days..._ - ela ouviu uma voz extremamente assustadora do outro lado da linha.

_"Ops, script errado"_

-Caramba! - Tiago exclamou. - Até as autoras começaram a se confundir... Imagine meu poder psiquico pra conseguir isso!

_"Ele se acha não?"_

**_"Com certeza... está merecendo uma.. Que tal se colocássemos o Malfoy pra dividir a cena com ele?"_**

_"Ou o Snape?"_

-Ok, ok, eu me calo... - ele falou receoso.

Sorriem triunfantes.

**_"Fazer o que, né, priminha? Nós somos superpoderosas, não dependemos de homens nem nada, é só estalar os dedos e deu."_**

Riso maléfico

-Não foi ninguém no telefone. - ela desligou o telefone num suspiro.

-Oh, que pena. - Tiago disse irônico.

-Claro, não tem ninguém nesse mundo! A não ser eu e você!

-Nossa, Lu, que romântico... - ele enxugou falsas lágrimas. - Estou emocionado.

-Eu não quis dizer isso... ah, esquece. - ela abanou as mãos com quem faz descaso. - Será que elas vão colocar alguém mais pra me fazer companhia? - Luciana pediu, quase implorando. – Agüentar Tiago Potter é demais para minha pobre alma suportar.

Como se as preces dela fossem atendidas, um tapete vermelho se estende até chegar próximo aos pés dela, parado, à entrada da porta, está ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sirius black.

-Eu pedi alguém normal – o Remo, por exemplo – vocês me trazem mais um?

Interlúdio entre as Autoras

**_"Qual o problema dessa moça?_****_ Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, o que mais ela quer? VOLDEMORT?_**

_"Pedro? Filch?"_

**_"Acho que talvez ela queria ficar sozinha, cheia de Inferi..."_**

_"Será que devemos fazer isso?"_

**_"Será que vocês duas podem deixar eu finalmente entrar nessa fic?"_**

_"Como quiser amado Sirius... ai, ai..."_

Thaisinha bufa

"**_Lety_****_, vamos_****_, você é mais forte que um par de coxas torneadas."_**

_"Um par de coxas torneadas, um peitoral maravilhoso, braços grandes e fortes, sorriso encantador, olhos extremamente azuis, cabelos negros... essa feição marota no rosto..."_/ a autora se encontra em estado de transe.../

Poof! Thaisinha bate levemente no rosto de Lisa

**_"Ótimo! Volte ao seu normal agora. Lembre-se do nosso mantra : nós somos superpoderosas..."_**

_"Sirius..."_

...duas horas depois...

_"Pronto, voltei ao normal... e AIIIIIIII, ISSO DOEU!"_

**_"Humpf! Era pra doer mesmo!"_**

_"Poxa... _/ tom choroso / _É para maltratar a titia, não a mim...huahahaha._

**_"É mesmo... são minhas tendências perversas saindo pra fora. Vamos cuidar da minha Mamma então."_**

Sirius Black estava com aquele olhar encantador e aquele sorriso no rosto capaz de aquecer até os mais frios dos corações ( menos o da Mylla, segundo ela, é claro... acredito Mamys, acredito...). Ele estava com um buquê de rosas vermelhas numa mão, e a batia levemente na outra. Adentrou a casa de Luciana com a nobreza de um príncipe. Ele é o sonho de consumo de toda garota, ele é o sogro que minha mãe pediu a Deus. Ele é o HOMEM que EU pedi a Deus. Carinhoso, Lindo, Gostoso, Maravilhoso, Perfeito, Amoroso, Sensível, Leal, Amigo, Companheiro, meu Deus Grego, a Razão do Meu Viver...

**_"E ela se empolgou novamente...u.u. Lisa quer parar?"_**

_"Oh, sim, desculpe... vou tentar me controlar"_

**_"Certo, volte para Terra logo de uma vez..."_**

_"Ok, ok... vou refazer a cena, então"_

Sirius Black estava com aquele olhar encantador e aquele sorriso no rosto capaz de aquecer até os mais frios dos corações. Ele estava com um buquê de rosas vermelhas numa mão, e a batia levemente na outra. Luciana exibiu uma feição desesperada - pelo fato dele estar jogando os botões de rosa para cima a medida que passava e sujando sua preciosa sala e sabendo que ia sobrar para ela limpa-la - enquanto Sirius cada vez mais se aproximava dela com aquele sorriso galanteador. Tiago voltou ao normal - ficando novamente humano - e sentou-se espojado no sofá.

-Almofadinhas, cara amigo, o que você faz por aqui?

-Vim dar os devidos cumprimentos a nossa amada escritora! Luciana Darce, mas conhecida como Silverghost e carinhosamente chamada de... Lu. - ele sorriu marotamente.

Luciana moveu os lábios num "Eu mereço" e revirou os olhos.

-Não, Sirius... Lu já está passado, vamos para Lulu agora. - Tiago debochou.

-Lulu? - ela ficou ligeiramente vermelha. - Lulu?

-Você prefere Luluzinha?

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Então, a chamaremos de Lulu.

-Ora, seus dois...

-Xingar é feio, sabia Lulu?

-Esganar é bem melhor... - ela falou se encaminhando pra eles.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam.

Luciana andava calmamente até eles. Eles deram passos para trás calmamente, no que ela apressou o passo, mas, antes que ela pudesse tocar no pescoço de Tiago ou de Sirius, os dois gentilmente ergueram dois embrulhos de presente.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Presentes eram sempre presentes!

-Para mim? - ela exclamou surpresa.

-Não, compramos para você nos dar de presente de volta.

Ela olhou feio para eles e pegou o presente de Sirius.

O sorriso de Luciana se apagou um pouco e ela olhou feio para Sirius e Tiago prendeu o riso. Uma caixa de bombos...vazia.

-Eu vou puxar suas orelhas!

Sirius sentiu-a puxar-lhe a orelha de leve e Tiago gargalhou.

-Espera! Me deixa explicar!

-Comeu todos, não é? Seu egoista!

-Claro que não.. eu só..

-Só? Só? - Luciana disse a beira de lágrimas. – Você sabia que eu adoro chocolate? Como se atreve a cometer um sacrilégio desses?

-Lu eu só...

-Não adianta se explicar Sirius Black, COMO SE ATREVE A ME DAR UMA CAIXA DE BOMBOM VAZIA?

-Mas... me falaram que você não pode e por isso eu comi todos... junto com o Tiago, o Remo, a Tha, a Lisa...

Ela exibiu uma feição contrariada e soltou a orelha de Sirius, no que ele a massageou levemente.

-E você Tiago, o que tem para mim...

O maroto sorriu amarelo e entregou para ela.

Luciana lançou um olhar desconfiado para o maroto e depois abriu o presente com extrema cautela.

Era um par de sandálias prateadas.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

-Obrigada Tiago. - ela deu um beijo no rosto de Tiago e correu para experimenta-la.

-Por que só ele ganha beijo? - disse Sirius indignado.

Luciana olhou feio para ele e experimento a sandália... e constatou que estava... folgada.

-Hum, tenho um problema técnico aqui... está folgada.

-O Sirius que disse que você devia calçar 42.

-Hey, a idéia foi sua! - retrucou Sirius.

Eles começaram a discutir entre si. Até que pararam automaticamente de falar ao sentirem uma sandália voar gentilmente na sua direção.

Viraram-se para Luciana, que estava extremamente vermelha e tinha o outro sandália na mão.

-Ferrou-se...

Eles se abaixaram automaticamente, para o segundo pé não baterem neles.

Depois disso, eles foram acompanhados de vasos, almofadas, livros e até telefone!

Luciana correu atrás dos dois marotos, que apelidaram aquele ataque repentino da garota como "A fúria de Hades".

Tiago tropeçou numa almofada e caiu no chão, consequentemente levando Sirius junto.

Ele sentiu um peso adicional sobre suas costas e virou o rosto para olhar para cima. Encontrou o rosto de Luciana extremamente triunfante enquanto pisava levemente nas costas dele com um dos pés.

-E agora... o que eu faço com vocês dois?

Antes que ela mesma respondesse. A porta do apartamento se abre novamente, no que Remo entra ligeiramente calmo.

-Sirius, Tiago... Está tudo bem aí embaixo? - ele riu fracamente.

-Se o Pontas não estivesse em cima das minhas costas, até que estaria...

-Se a Lulu não pisasse em mim... - Tiago falou emburrado.

-Você também? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha surpresa.

-Ah, sim... - ele corou um pouco. - Bem... aqui está o seu presente.

Luciana rapidamente tirou o pé de cima de Tiago – que agradeceu profundamente e se levantou num pulo, sendo seguido minutos depois por Sirius – e se dirigiu até Aluado.

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele.

-Não é mais nenhum truque, ou é?

Ele apenas corou fracamente em resposta.

-Não tenho nada contra você... eu acho.

Ela sorriu sincera e o abraçou.

-Ah, Remo obrigada. Você é mais compreensivo do que aqueles dois! – ela fuzilou Sirius e Tiago com o olhar e voltou o olhar para o presente em suas mãos.

Sentou-se calmamente no sofá e abriu a fita preta que o enrolava, desembrulhou-o do mesmo modo e fitou o que era, aparentemente, uma roupa.

As alças eram finas e o tecido era bem macio.

A cor era extremamente vermelha. Ela levantou-se calmamente e trouxe a peça para junto do corpo.

Fitou Remo confusamente.

-A largura está perfeita, mas... você não acha que está longa demais para ser uma blusa?

-Bem...

-É porque é um vestido. – disse Sirius calmamente, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos pomposamente.

-Um vestido? Ele encolheu durante a viagem? – ela olhou para baixo e fitou o "vestido" atentamente. – Se eu for andar com um desses vai mostra tudo!

-Menos o essencial. – completou Sirius num tom maroto.

-Remo... – ela ignorou Sirius extremamente corada e fitou Aluado, que se encontrava no mesmo estado.

-Bom... a caixa de bombons era o meu presente... como eles ... – ele apontou para Sirius e Tiago. - ...comeram tudo, eu pedi para que Sirius me desse o dele. Eu não sabia que era um...

-Presente típico de Sirius Black. – ela falou derrotada.

-Bom, já parabenizamos, damos os presentes... e... qual vai ser o "rango"?

-Rango? – ela riu sarcástica. – E o que faz você crer que vai comer aqui Sirius Black?

Tiago exibiu um sorriso triunfante.

-E você também Tiago Potter. – ela completou rapidamente.

-E quanto ao Remo? – indagaram ao mesmo tempo, completamente emburrados.

-Se ele não se sentir incomodado... – ela falou calmamente.

-Hey, eu não era o maroto favorito dela? – ele sussurrou para Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Almofadinhas apenas deu de ombros.

-Talvez não seja mais... - ele sorriu marotamente.

Tiago suspirou contrariado e se levantou. A porta se abriu mais uma vez e ele sorriu marotamente ao avistar aqueles rubros cabelos... o sorriso rapidamente se transformou em um amarelo ao ele ter avistado o brilho irritado no olhar dela.

-TIAGO POTTER!

Luciana - que ainda analisava o "vestido" e ouvia as desculpas de um Remo extremamente constrangido e que dizia que podia aumenta-lo com um feitiço - ergueu o olhar ao ouvir aquela voz.

-Lílian?

A ruiva desvia o olhar de seu estimado marido e encara Luciana com um sorriso.

-Ah! - ela anda calmamente até o encontro da nossa adorada escritora. - Desculpe entrar assim na sua casa... é que...

-Tudo bem. - ela falou com um sorriso.

-Ah, feliz aniversário! - disse a ruiva abraçando-a.

-Muito obrigada. Eu sempre quis...

As duas rapidamente ficaram entrentidas na conversa que estava tendo uma com a outra, no que os três marotos se sentiram abandonados.

-Abandonados, nada, pelo menos eu escapei da fúria da Lily!

_"Ok, ok..._"

No que os três marotos se sentiram extremamente ofendidos.

-Como assim ofendidos? Por quê?

/ ligeiramente aborrecida / "_E o que vocês querem, afinal?"_

No que os três marotos se olharam com feições extremamente apaixonadas e declararam...

-CHEGA! - gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

**_"Podemos continuar agora? "_**

Houve silêncio em resposta.

_"Bem, onde estávamos... sim. "_

As duas continuaram a conversar, no que os três marotos se sentiram jogados de escanteio, como se fossem algo extremamente insignificante.

-Mulheres. - eles exclamaram ao mesmo tempo quando viram que elas começavam a gargalharem juntas.

... algumas horas depois...

-Ah, sim, e aqui está o seu presente! – disse Lílian num sorriso., estendendo um embrulho azul para Luciana.

-Ah, não precisava... – disse ela um pouco constrangida.

Tiago e Sirius dormiam calmamente no sofá – cansado de ouvir os falatórios de Lílian e Luciana –, enquanto Remo analisava atentamente cada estranho objeto da sala.

Os olhos de Luciana brilharam intensamente ao se deparar com o exemplar de "Hogwarts,Uma História ". Completamente emocionada, Luciana abraça Lílian fortemente e agradece várias e várias vezes.

Enquanto isso, Remo estava "examinando" o som da sala. Ele rapidamente clica na tecla _power_e pula de susto quando a música começa a tocar na maior altura.

_"Bote a mãozinha na cabeça, não esqueça que você não pode perder o juízo__Não esqueça que você não pode perder o juízo"_

Luciana num sobressalto se separa do abraço de Lílian e exibi uma careta. Tiago e Sirius acordam num pulo e, bateram a testa uma na outra e resmungaram baixinho.

_"Com a mão no juízo, com a mão no juízo_

_Com a mão... mexe comigo, mexe comigo"_

-Era só o que me faltava... – ela revirou os olhos aborrecida. – Pagode no meu aniversário.

Vocâ não gosta? - Remo perguntou inocente

-CLARO QUE NÃO! -- ela respondeu aborrecida.

-Ah, mas Sirius disse que todo mundo gostaria dessa música...

_"Ave maria, jogue em cima na palma da mão_

_Ave maria, pro lado e pro outro na coreografia"_

Luciana levantou-se emburrada, enquanto Tiago e Sirius gargalhavam gostosamente. Lílian revirou os olhos e Remo apenas observava a garota vir em sua direção.

Remo tremia um pouco quando Luciana parou em sua frente, o dedo quase encostando em seu nariz,.:

Ela abriu a boca e a fechou no segundo seguinte.

-Eu não vou mais me aborrecer por causa disso. - ela disse extremamente sorridente.

_"Ave maria, jogue em cima na palma da mão_

_Ave maria, pro lado e pro ouro na coreogr..."_

A música morreu na sala, e os risos de Tiago e Sirius tornaram-se mais nítidos. Remo suspirou aliviado e fitou Luciana pegar um cd calmamente e coloca-lo para tocar.

-Agora você vai ouvir o que é música para mim! - ela sorriu triunfante.

_"Vai lacraia, vai lacraia_

_Vai lacraia, vai lacraia_

_Vai lacraia, vai lacraia_

_Vai vai vai vai_

O sorriso de Luciana se desfez e ela fitou o seu belo cd de Tom Jobin em suas mãos. Ela olhou do cd para o som e do som para o cd. Sentiu tudo ficando escuro... escuro... escuro...

O cd escorregou lentamente das suas mãos e ela caiu graciosamente desmaiada no chão.

Os quatro correram na direção dela, examinando o corpo caido no chão.

-Acho que exageramos um pouquinho, não foi? - disse Sirius calmamente.

-Um pouquinho? Vocês quase mataram a pobre da Luciana! - falou Lílian desesperada.

-Eu disse que "Vai lacraia" era demais para ela... - falou Remo seriamente.

-E o que faremos agora? - perguntou Tiago calmamente.

-Sei lá...? Deixamos aí? - falou Sirius calmamente.

-SIRIUS! - os outros três o repreenderam.

-Bom... eu não quero aguentar a "fúria de Hades" novamente.

-Tem razão... - os outros três responderam.

... algumas horas depois...

Luciana abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes. Sentia-se levemente zonza. Esfregou os olhos confusa, lembrou-se do seu glorioso cd que fora trocado por um tal de "Vai lacraia". Sentou-se na cama num pulo. Seria mesmo verdade?

Fitou cada canto do quarto a procura daqueles três marotos, mas não os encontrou.

Desabou de volta na cama extremamente aliviada. Fora tudo um sonho.

-Eles já foram. - ela ouviu uma voz falar calmamente.

-Mylla? - ela levantou-se num sobressalto. - Mas... o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, eu vim divertir um pouco minha irmazinha no aniversário dela.

-Divertir? - ela disse enquanto Mylla se separava do abraço que dera nela.

-Claro que sim! - ela ergueu um jogo.

Os olhos de Luciana brilharam intensamente.

-JOGO DA VELHA - ela gargalhou gostosamente. - Ah, eu amo esse jogo!

-Eu sei.. eu conheço bem os gostos da minha irmã querida.

-Pronta para perder de novo maninha? - disse Luciana num sorriso maquiavelico.

-Como, se da última vez quem ganhou fui eu? - ela retrucou enquanto se sentavam na cama e armavam o jogo.

-Mas... - Lu fez cara chorosa. - Eu sou a aniversariante... eu não posso perder...

-Aí é que é bom! Eu vou poder curtir com a sua cara o dia inteiro... - ela riu gostosamente, no que Luciana exibiu uma feição contrariada.

-Veremos, mana, veremos.

As duas trocaram um olhar mortal e encararam o jogo a sua frente.

... algum tempo depois...

-Ah, desisto! - murmurou Luciana emburrada enquanto Mylla ria gostosamente.

Olhou o placar ao seu lado, vinte e cinco a seis.

-Então, posso começar a te zoar?

Luciana baixou os olhos, fingindo um falso choro.

-Ah, Lu, não fica assim... tem um dia de perdas e outras de ganhos... - falou Mylla carinhosamente. - E... VOCÊ PERDEU! - ela gargalhou no que Luciana revirou os olhos emburrada.

-TRAIDORA:

Ela começou a chorar copiosamente, no que Mylla parou de rir.

-Lu...?

Luciana escondeu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou mais um pouco.

-Lu, eu tava só brincando, não precisa chorar...

Luciana começou a gargalhar, no que Mylla ajeitou os cabelos emburrada.

-Sua fingida!

-Pelo menos você parou de me zoar.

Mylla mostrou a lingua para irmã e cruzou os braços irritada.

-Chata!

E dessa vez, Luciana pulou no pescoço de Mylla.

No minuto seguinte, Sirius abre a porta. A feição confusa dele se transforma numa marota.

-Atrapalho? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Luciana esganando Mylla "delicadamente".

-Você ainda está aqui? - Luciana falou revirando os olhos, enquanto parava de esganar Mylla.

-Claro que sim! Você acha que se livraria de mim assim tão fácil? Eu entrei porque ouvi uns barulhos, hum, estranhos e aí...

-SIRIUS BLACK! - gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-O que foi que eu falei de errado? Alias... - ele sorriu galanteador para Mylla. - Não vai dar um beijo no pai da suas filhas, querida?

Mylla revirou os olhos e olhou para cima.

-LISA, ISSO FOI ARTE SUA, NÃO FOI?

Ela não obteve resposta.

-Nos veremos em casa. - ela disse emburrada.

Sirius ainda se encontrava recostado no vão da porta e sorria marotamente para Mylla.

-Vai me deixar passar? - ela falou emburrada.

-Terá que pagar pedágio... - ele falou provocativo.

-Você vai ver só o seu "pedágio".

Mylla acertou um chute certeiro na canela de Sirius, no que ele pulou emburrado no mesmo lugar. Luciana gargalhou gostosamente e se levantou da cama calmamente.

Sirius olhou feio para Mylla, no que Luciana deu umas palmadinhas amigáveis nas suas costas.

-Mais sorte da próxima vez, "cunhadinho".

Até que, num passe de mágica, as luzes se acenderam!

-SURPRESA! - ela ouviu todos gritarem.

Sorriu fracamente quando uma grande faixa dourada com os dizeres "PARABENS LUCIANA" com letras vermelhas. Fadinhas douradas, prateadas e douradas voavam levemente pelo lugar, no que Luciana riu fracamente quando uma cacheou os seus cabelos levemente e voou em torno dela.

Toda a família Perversa, além dos Marotos e Lílian estavam presentes. Ela fitou a sala calmamente. Ela, com certeza fora ornamentada por Grifinórios. As cores dourada e vermelha estavam presentes em tudo. Desde as fitinhas que pendiam do teto, aos cachos de bola espalhados pela casa.

Seu olhar parou na mesa, onde um delicioso bolo prestígio a esperava. Os olhos de Luciana brilharam intensamente.

-Bolo... bolo de prestígio... – disse ela com água na boca. – COMO VOCÊS PODEM FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO? – ela falou indignada.

Luciana fez cara chorosa.

-Eu falei para vocês que ela NÃO pode comer bolo de prestigio. – falou Lisa emburrada.

-Sim, e justo por isso, eu fiz questão de que tivesse na festa! – falou Sirius pomposamente. – Isso ela paga por ter matado a Su, ainda mais quando ela estava esperando um filho meu! – ele exibiu uma feição chorosa. – Mas, pelo menos temos quatro, não é, Myllinha? – ele completou sorrindo marotamente para Mylla.

-Deus, eu não mereço isso. – ela falou revirando os olhos. – Vá para o inferno, Sirius!

-Se você for comigo...

-Ah, desisto! – ela falou revirando os olhos.

-E ainda falam que a tia má da história sou eu...– Lu fungou lentamente. – Vocês é que são maus.

-Não, somos Perversos. – disse Tiago marotamente.

-HEY! PERVERSAS SOMOS NÓS! – gritou a família num coro.

Tiago corou furiosamente.

-Ok, somos marotos então. – ele falou sobre o riso dos presentes.

Num aceno de varinha, Tiago fez o bolo desaparecer, juntamente com a mesa. A mesma deu lugar a uma com...

-Chazinhos e biscoito cream craker? – Lu observava a mesa atônita. – E o meu bolo...

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto dela.

-Meu bolo...

-Hey, não falaram que você não podia comer?

-Deixa a mana... – falou Dynha calmamente. – A gente entende... era o preferido dela.

-Lu, Lu... – falou Ju dando palmadinhas nas costas da irmã. – Pense no lado bom, no próximo ano tem mais...

-Meu bolo... – ela repetiu, ela estava praticamente em transe. – Eles... evaporaram o meu bolo.

-Ih, a mamma não está bem... – falou Tha calmamente. – Pense no lado bom, quando isso tudo acabar, você pode comer milhares até enjoar.

Luciana continuava repetindo a mesma frase, "Eles... evaporaram o meu bolo".Os olhos vidrados no espaço antes ocupado pelo bolo. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e começaram a rolar incansavelmente pelo seu rosto.

-Eu quero... meu bolinho...

-Ah, tadinha da Mamma. - Tha disse, tentando se aproximar da mãe.

-Eu quero... meu bolinho... - ela continuava dizendo.

Clah tomou a frente da mãe e correu ao encontro da avó.

-Vó. – falou Clah com calma. – Você não pode. – ela falou consoladora.  
-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas... eu ao menos podia vê-lo... imaginar o seu gostinho... cheira-lo... meu bolo...

-Mas isso seria só torturá-la. - Cin falou.

-Talvez ela tenha se acostumado com as torturas. – murmurou Mari para a irmã.

-Ah, coitada da bisa. - Mai disse, balançando a cabeça.

-Ela está mal... – falou Lílian calmamente, enquanto se sentava na mesa.  
-Vamos, filhota, está tão gostoso o chá! – disse a matriarca da família rapidamente.

Luisa bebericou um pouco do chá, reprimiu uma careta e depois sorriu amavelmente.

-Uma delícia! – ela completou enquanto colocava a xícara em cima da mesa e afastava lentamente.

-Mentirosos! Todos vocês mentem! - Luciana disse, saindo correndo para seu quarto e se trancando lá.

Todos rapidamente foram atrás dela e pararam na porta.

-Quem vai atrás dela? - falou Remo calmamente. - Digo, entrar para falar com ela?

-Eu vou! - falaram todas da família ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso vai dar problemas... - falaram os três marotos ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ignorando o comentario, todas as mulheres entraram.

Todas se entreolharam confusas e ao ouvirem a Lu gargalhando.

-Desculpe, não resisti. - falou Lisa rindo fracamente.

Na frente de Lu estava o Ranhoso... dançando cancan? O.o

O riso de todas foram ouvidos, no que os marotos entraram curiosos para saber.

-Posso saber o motivo de vocês estarem rindo feito gralhas? - falou Sirius emburrado tentando se sobrepor às várias cabeças à sua frente.

Até que ele viu...E teve que rir.

-HEY! - gritou Mylla indignada. - NÃO SOMOS GRALHAS, BLACK!

-Claro que não, amorzinho, são gatinhas! Miau! Principalmente você... - ele piscou o olho para ela.

Ranhoso rapidamente desapareceu, no que todas voltaram o olhar para Sirius.

-Hum... - murmurou Lisa. - É melhor não fazer o que eu pensei...

Mylla apenas revirou os olhos à resposta de Sirius.

-Vamos cantar os parabéns? - falou Je alegremente. - Eu quero b...

-NÃO! - não-sei-quantos pares de mãos voaram para a boca da garota.

Luciana se levantou calmamente da cama, aparentemente, não tinha ouvido nada.

Então, sorriu, caminhando até onde estava a mãe, sem dizer nada, abraçou a mulher.

-Meu bolo mãe... eu quero o meu bolo... socorro... estou em depressão... - ela falou desesperada.

-Vai começar tudo novamente... - disse Gabi num suspiro. - Coitada da titia.

Lily consolou a filha calmamente, dizendo palavras doces. As outras três irmãs a olharam com um olhar enciumado.

Mãe e filha sorriram cúmplices e Luciana enxugou as lágrimas.

-Isso não é justo! - falou Mylla indignada. - Ela prometeu algo para a Lu e não vai dar nada para a gente.

-Eu sou aniversariante, maninha, eu posso. - disse Luciana piscando o olho.

-Se quiser... eu posso te dar coisas, Myllinha.

Os olhos de Mylla brilharam sinistramente.

-Aumento da pensão querido?

-Bem, quase tudo. – disse Sirius emburrado. – Você quer acabar com a minha fortuna, não é?

-Você disse que podia me dar coisas, querido, eu apenas estou pedindo.

-O papai não dá uma dentro... – disse Belle Lolly para a irmã gêmea.

- E então, não vamos cantas os parabens, para mim, é claro. - ela riu sarcasticamente.

-É melhor irmos para a sala, não? - falou Remo calmamente.

-Com certeza, Aluado. - Luciana falou dando o braço para Remo.

-Sempre Aluado... - disseram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo. - Acho que é por isso que ela nos faz sofrer tanto. Ela nos odeia.

-Como vocês adivinharam? - ela sorriu marotamente para eles, enquanto os outros a seguiam um pouco mais atrás.

A sala agora estava escura. E as fadinhas voavam para um lado e para o outro, dando um ar mágico ao local. Luciana sorriu maravilhada para os pontinhos amarelos, vermelhos e azuis que brilhavam intensamente.

Tiago chegou com o que, aparentemente, era para ser o bolo. Era nada mais nada menos do que um chapéu de bruxo velho e surrado com uma vela dentro.

-O chapéu seletor? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Era o único disponível. – Tiago sorriu constrangido, no que os outros reviraram os olhos.

_"Andem logo com isso que essa vela esquenta, sim?"_

-Ok, ok. – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Parabéns para...

A atmosfera da casa ficou levemente sombria, no que todos silenciaram. As fadinhas voavam assustadas e Tiago viu a vela se apagar com um olhar surpreso. Ele e Lílian se entreolharam.

-Tiago eu... – ela falou e engoliu em seco.

-Não ele...

Os quatro bruxos automaticamente retiraram a varinha do bolso e apontaram para a porta. Segundos depois a porta se abre com violência e um vulto negro se faz presente.

-TIO VOLDIE? – gritaram as Perversas em uníssono.

-Credo! Eles é o tio de vocês? – falou Sirius abaixando a varinha. – Myllizinha, meu amor, você é parente _dele?_

-Se fosse, certamente mandaria ele te matar sua praga!

-Ah, eles se amam... – disseram as quatro filhas de Marlene (e Sirius... oras, ele é o nosso pai! – resumindo, o casal, para a filha mais velha, no caso Lisa ) ao mesmo tempo.

-Deus, me diga, o que eu fiz para merecer filhas assim... – ela suspirou derrotada enquanto Voldie adentrava a sala esnobemente.

As Perversas prenderam a respiração. Tiago, Sirius e Remo exibiram uma careta. Lílian o olhou com olhos brilhantes.

Voldie, ou Tom Riddle estava com a aparência que teria se não tivesse aquelas fendas horrorosas e aqueles olhos vermelhos, que não era por tanto chorar... bem, poderia até ser, mas... porque não conseguiu matar o nosso querido Harry Potter. Talvez ele esteja com conjuntivite e não saiba. Será que ele nunca ouviu falar que "quem não tem colírio usa óculos escuros"?

Resumindo, ele estava o gato que era quando tinha seus dezesseis anos, só que um pouco mais velho e desenvolvido... se é que me entendem...

Ele chegou com um buquê de rosas negras na mão. E caminhava nobremente em direção a nossa ilustre homenageada.

Os três marotos reviraram os olhos. Tiago tratou de puxar Lílian para perto, em sinal de posse. Sirius tentou fazer o mesmo com as filhas e Mylla, mas com essa última não obteve sucesso.

-Ele é que deveria ser o pai das minhas filhas e não o traste do Sirius.

Voldie, o gato, se ajoelhou aos pés de Lu e entregou-lhe o buquê de rosas negras para ela, que aceitou um tanto surpresa e hipnotizada por aquela beleza exótica.

-Luciana, meu anjo da noite, estrela da escuridão, o Avada que ilumina os meus dias... o encantamento que faltava para minha maldição imperdoável. Desde a primeira vez que eu vi a primeira maldição que você deu na Potter ( Thanatus, para os esquecidos...), eu soube que você seria a mulher ideal para mim...

Todos assobiaram e Lu corou fracamente, mas pelo fato da beleza do novo Voldie do que pelas palavras que ele dissera.

-Depois... a cada fic nova, eu acompanhei todas as suas maldades com um enorme prazer. Cheguei a conclusão que, você seria a minha perfeita Lady Voldemort. Será a mulher que escurecerá mais e mais os meus dias. Pense... – ele se levantou e tomou a mão dela as suas. – Quantas maldades poderemos fazer juntos... Eu sinto algo por você... isso dói mais do que uma Cruciatus... parece até que eu, o maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos, fui dominado por uma Imperius.

-Que lindo! – disseram todas as outras ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu acho que.. eu... – ele beijou a mão dela não tão amavelmente assim ( não se esqueçam o Tio Voldie NÃO sabe amar...huahahahahah... tadinho, que desperdício...). – Você quer se casar comigo, Luciana?

Todos prenderam a respiração a espera de uma resposta.

-Teremos filhos. Construiremos a família mais per...

-Hum, hum... – pigarreou Lily levemente. – Pode ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva, mocinho. A família mais perversa somos nós, As Perversas.

-Ok... Construiremos a família mais cruel de todos os tempos. Continuaremos a tradição dos Slytherin... Teremos filhos. Um casal. – os olhos dele brilharam de excitação.

-Oh, que meigo... – disse Mylla com os olhos brilhando. – E eles se chamariam... Silvermort e Voldeghost.

Os outros prenderam o riso a fim de não atrapalhar o momento do casal.  
-Isso... eles se chamariam Silvermort e Voldeghost. E um deles teria os seus olhos... e o seu cabelo...

Luciana corou fracamente e sorriu constrangida.

-Então, aceita ser minha Lady, meu anjo da noite?

-Mas... – ela sussurrou. – Você... eu sou... _trouxa_ – ela falou quase inaldível.

-Você é..._sangue-ruim!_

A decepção foi vista nos olhos do Tio Voldie, no que quase se podia avistar o mundo desabando através do reflexo deles.

-Sangue-ruim... Luciana, como me enganou dessa forma? – ele soluçou. – Eu achava que você me amava... _sangue__-ruim?_ Você me iludiu! Me fez pensar durante todos esses anos que eras sangue-puro... estou desiludido... preciso matar alguém... – ele falou com voz chorosa, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso. – Veremos... – ele enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente e sorriu maquiavelicamente.

Num piscar de olhos a feição de Voldie se tornou horrivelmente terrivelmente horripilantemente assustadora. Aqueles olhos avermelhados de tanto cortar cebola e aquele nariz de cobra. Aquela feição pálida e a cabeça raspada para entrar na moda e ficar parecido com Ronaldinho.

-Eu quero o Tom de volta... – disseram as garotas em tom choroso.

-QUEREM FICAR QUIETAS, O DOIDO QUER NOS MATAR! – gritou Tiago rapidamente.  
-Vejamos...

Todos rapidamente se esconderam, sobrando Luciana, que olhava atônita para Voldie.

-Voldie não, aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, por favor.

Certo, certo... AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-SE-DEVE-NOMEAR, carinhosamente chamado de Voldie.

-Vejamos... quem será o primeiro?

-Bom, eu sou a aniversariante e...

_-Avada..._

-PARA TUDO!

-_Ke_Droga, o que foi agora?

-LORD DAS TREVAS... – era Bella que entrava no apartamento com lágrimas nos olhos. – Como você pôde me trair dessa forma?

Tom ficou ligeiramente constrangido.

-_Bellinha_, eu...

-E com ela! – ela apontou para Luciana, que apenas suspirou resignada.

-Eu realmente não mereço isso.

Luciana apenas sentou-se no sofá e apreciou o início da discussão.

-Alguém quer pipoca? – disse Belle calmamente.

Automaticamente todas as outras Perversas colocaram um óculos escuros e pegaram um pacote de pipoca.

-Alguém pode me explicar de onde saiu isso? – disse Sirius confuso, encarando o saco de pipoca em sua mão.

-Se você não quer, eu quero papys. – disse Belle Lolly calmamente.

-Mas é claro que eu quero é só... bem, deixa para lá.

-Ah, adoro brigas! – disse Luciana com os olhos brilhando quando Voldi...digo, AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-SE-DEVE-NOMEAR, lançou um feitiço na Bellinha.

-... VOCÊ É UM CACHORRO! – disse B...

-Hey! O cachorro sou eu!

Ok, ok...

-... VOCÊ É UM CAFAJESTE! – disse _Bellinha_ com o rosto vermelho de fúria.

-Mas... odiada Bella... – ele falou calmamente. – Eu não fiz por mal... O que eu sinto pela Lu... – ouviu-se um "hummm" geral. – é mais forte do que eu.

-LU? VOCÊ A CHAMA DE LU? ORA SEU...

Bella avançou para cima de Vold... AQNSDN ( AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-SE-DEVE-NOMEAR ), mas, antes que suas mãos alcançassem o pescoço do seu odiado mestre, uma voz se pronunciou.

-Eu tenho uma idéia! – disse Mylla calmamente.

-Que tipo de idéia? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

-Você fica com o Sirius... eu te dou ele até embalado, se quiser.

-HEY! – falaram _Bellinha _e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. – E quem disse que eu quero ficar com esse traste?

-Mylla, você faria isso comigo? – ele perguntou curiosamente.

-Ele não se toca... – disse ela revirando os olhos.

-Eu é que não queria uma _coisa _dessas... – disse ela com repugnância.

Lisa, Belle Lolly, Belle e Gabi ficaram vermelhas de raiva.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DO NOSSO PAI SUA... PERUA!

Belatriz estreitou os olhos e desviou a atenção de Voldie, que tratou de sair de fininho dali, para não sobrar para ele também.

-Como...?

Ela rapidamente se dirigiu as quatro garotas, que tinham os braços cruzados e o olhar emburrado.

-Hey, pode ir parando, Bella, você não vai encostar um dedo nas minhas filhas. – disseram Mylla e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

Ele acabou se batendo no braço de Sirius e ela olhou para ele emburrada.  
-Quer sair de perto! São minhas filhas! – ela falou emburrada.

-Ora, são minhas também! Você não fez tudo sozinha. – ele falou no mesmo tom.

-Mas EU que tomo conta delas. EU que as eduquei... _sozinha_

-Eu tive minha parcela nisso.

-Claro, para estraga-las.

-Eu NÃO estraguei ninguém.

-Claro que estragou.

-Eles são piores do que nós, Lílian. – disse Tiago risonho.

Lílian gargalhou fracamente.

-Não estraguei.

-Estragou.

-Tá certo, estraguei.

-Es... Viu, estava certa.

Todos gargalharam do rosto emburrado de Sirius.

-De certa forma, claro, eu sou um maroto. Mas pode perguntar para cada uma delas. Eu nunca fui ausente como um pai!

Mylla suspirou resignada.

-Sempre a mesma história...

Sirius riu fracamente.

-É sempre você quem começa, agora arque com as conseqüências.

-Eu não comecei!

-Começou sim. – Luciana revirou os olhos.

-Não comecei!

-Começou.

-Não comecei...

-Come...

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou Luciana emburrada, no que todos voltaram o olhar para ela.

-Constatamos que essa é a fúria de Hades, Helena e Lílian juntas numa só pessoa? – falou Tiago num sussurro para Remo.

-Eles vão se dar mal... – disse Dynha rindo fracamente. – A Lu ficou irritada.

-Será que vocês podem parar de discutir?

-Mylla, foi você que começou... – Sirius sorriu triunfante. – E Sirius...

O silêncio reinou entre eles e o som de um grilo cantando se fez presente.

-Hã... eu não me lembro o que você fez, só sei que você está errado. Belatriz...

-Não dirija a palavra a mim sua...

-Se você terminar essa frase eu meto a mão nas suas fuças! – ela falou irritada.

Ouviu-se o som de assobios e "Da-lhe titia", "Da-lhe mana", "Da-lhe filhota", "Da-lhe vovó", "Da-lhe..." ops, me perdi... Resumindo "Da-lhe Lu!".

Bella rapidamente fechou a boca e olhou feio para Luciana.

-Pode ficar com o seu Lord... faça bom proveito sim. Ah... e Toom... – ela disse chamando-o levemente.

Vol... AQNDSN levantou a cabeça e encarou o anjo da noite dele com os olhos brilhantes e vermelhos.

-Não mate ninguém, querido, sim...? Ou eu te mato primeiro.

Vol... Ah, quer saber, cansei... VOLDEMORT abaixou o olhar e assentiu levemente.

-Nenhumazinha?

-Não!

-Luh! Pede para ele matar o Rabicho! – gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo.

-O Pettingrew? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não mesmo! Eu quero ter esse prazer... futuramente.

Ouve um murmúrio de desaprovação.

-E então? – disse Cin calmamente. – Vamos voltar a cantar os parabéns?

-Ah, claro! – disseram todos em uníssono.

A porta mais uma vez se abre...

-Será que ela nunca vai parar de abrir? – falou Clah revirando os olhos.

-É, eu estou com fome! – resmungou Tiago.

-Atrasado como sempre, mas... – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O QUE É QUE _ELE _ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – gritaram Voldie e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sabia que não seria uma boa idéia colocar dois arqui-inimigos frente a frente. – falou May num sussurro para a prima.

-Mas... eles não vão querer se matar agora, vão? – falou Je aflita.

-Coitado do Harry... – falou Mari num suspiro.

Tio Voldie e Harry ergueram as varinhas. Luciana revirou os olhos e, num gesto rápido tomou a varinha de ambos.

-Sem mágicas por hoje, mocinhos.

Voldie e Harry olharam indignados para "titia" Lu.

-Mas...

-Um dedinho fora da linha e eu deixo os senhores de castigo! Bom... não sei quanto ao Harry... mas o Voldie, eu sei que posso. – ela sorriu maquiavelicamente.

Voldie engoliu em seco.

-Sim, minha Lady... – ele disse fazendo uma reverência.

Bella olhou feio para ele e cruzou os braços.

-Podemos cantar os parabéns agora? – falou Cin entediada.

-Acho que é o que estamos tentando fazer a várias horas... – concordou Ju num suspiro.

-Ok. – falou a matriarca da família. – Vamos cantar isso logo de uma vez!

O silêncio reinou entre eles, e todos automaticamente olharam para porta, esperando que ela se abrisse novamente.

Suspiraram aliviados ao perceberem que não houve mais interrupções.

Lily Dragon sorriu para a filha e ergueu a vela dentro do chapéu seletor.

-Não vai ter meu bolo? – ela falou chorosa.

-Não.

-Vamos cantar então.

"_Parabéns..."_

... algumas horas depois... porque o Tiago e o Sirius se atrapalharam em cantar os parabéns trouxa e pediram para voltar TUDO novamente...

_"Luciana! Luciana! Luciana!"_

Todos bateram palmas e abraçaram a aniversariante.

_-_Hey! Falta só uma coisa!– disse Lily Dragon emburrada.

-O quê? – perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Luciana sorriu amarelo quando viu o círculo já costumeiro se formar ao seu redor. Todos lançavam um olhar maroto para a coitada da aniversariante.

-MONTINHO NA LUCIANA!

_Bom... esperemos que a nossa querida autora sobreviva a essa!_

_Essa fic é uma homenagem das Perversas..._

_Para este grande dia..._

_Mesmo que você leia atrasado..._

_Ou sequer leia... / cara chorosa /_

_Mesmo que não tivesse a participação de toda a big família..._

_E que foi feito com tanto sacrifício e tanto suor... Recebendo várias ajudas... e sugestões..._

_Mas que ainda assim... ah, você entendeu...huahahahahahaha./ Lisa nunca fui boa em discursos /_

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LU!_


End file.
